1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sensory effect technology and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing sensory effects for efficient vestibular rehabilitation therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vestibular rehabilitation therapy is generally an exercise-based treatment to alleviate symptoms of patients' who experience dizziness and imbalance for quality of life. Most of vestibular rehabilitation treatments are administering sedatives or similar drugs thereof for dizziness. However, such treatments usually reduce moment dizziness rather than the underlying cause. The symptoms rather persist and balance ability becomes worse.
Thus, exercise-based vestibular rehabilitation treatments are receiving more attention.
Exercise-based vestibular rehabilitation methods can be divided into 2 categories. One is vestibular habituation exercise which is designed to repeat specific movements or positions that provoke the dizziness or vertigo and the other is designed to repeat eye and head movements. Conventionally, a patient who needs the vestibular rehabilitation therapy is asked to follow a pattern with his/her eyes for the treatment when videos of complicated glances or shaking videos are shown to the patient. Videos for the vestibular rehabilitation therapy taken by physicians or physical therapists are also shown to a patient to follow.